Utopia
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: Shepherd Blaine is sitting under a tree, playing his flute when he decides to go to the creek to drink, there he meets muse of the forest and nymph Kurt. Smut follows; M-rated.


_**A/N: this is inspired by the Bucalica, a Latin book written by Vergilius. I had to study it for Latin and well thought this up, hope you like it!**_

_**Entails: Nymph! Kurt and shepherd! Blaine. Anal, flower-lube and fingering. (just not really worth mentioning I think )**_

* * *

Blaine was a shepherd who lived his calm life on the plains of the Greek mountains together with his sheep and other shepherds. The curly-haired man laid under a tree, playing the flute while he absentmindedly stared into nothingness.

Noah, another shepherd, came up to the lazy man and spoke. "You, Blaine, who lays here underneath a thick beech , thinking about the muse of the forest while you play your flute." Noah laughed yet there was a twinge of envy in his voice.

"Noah, the gods created rest for us. For there will always be a god and we shall often spill the blood of a frail lamb on their altar. They let our sheep roam while, as you see, I play on my flute." Blaine responded in a lithe voice and his eyes twinkling in delight.

Noah just sighed and returned to the other men. Blaine looked after the disappearing for with an easy smile playing on his lips. He put his flute back between his lips and continued playing. After a while Blaine stood up, the thirst he felt wasn't feasible.

The tan man walked into the forest and listened for a creek, he soon picked up the sound of flowing water and followed the trail. The green grass tickled at his bare feet as he walked deeper into the forest. Trees looked healthier, bushes were overflowing with fruits and the grass became more luscious as he neared the creek.

Water flowed over rocks, glistening in the sunlight and Blaine sank to his knees and cupped his hands as he let them overflow with the liquid. Blaine let the water caress his throat and the thirst lessened. The man had been so focused on the water that he missed the pale figure sitting on a rock not far away, studying the shepherd with cerulean eyes.

He looked up and scanned his surroundings when his throat was anointed by the soft drag of liquid. Then he saw him, pale and slender body, mesmerizing eyes, hair that looked as soft as silk and skin that looked even softer. Blaine's mouth hung open from the moment his eyes found the other figure.

The chestnut-haired man seemed to stare back at the shepherd but he didn't move an inch. Then he spoke. "I hope that water did you good." He said with a playful smile.

Blaine wanted to respond but the only thing his body was still capable of doing was nodding, or so it seemed. The man chuckled lightly and commented. "Seems like it took your tongue with it."

Blaine's eyes go wide and he coughs violently. "I-I'm sorry, I just…. I have never met a person as stunning as you." His eyes are wide with amazement as he sees the pale figure blush. "Wha-what can I call you?" Blaine asks.

"People call me a nymph, the muse of the forest or well for you, Kurt." He replied, finally moving from the stone. He stood up and now Blaine could see the endless legs, his mouth watered but he managed to keep his composure.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Blaine adverted his gaze, this creature was above him. The nymph, Kurt, was a divine creature, not some mortal like he was. "I will leave you be now." Blaine said before turning around.

"No!" a high-pitched voice rang out. "Don't… don't go, please…" Kurt asked the shepherd.

Blaine looked back up to the beautiful man in front of him. "But… why would you want my presence?" the curly man asked.

"I never have anyone who talks normally to me and this is a nice change, and I… I think you can help me with a… a problem of mine." Kurt said slowly, licking his lips in anticipation.

Blaine dared to step closer, there were only a couple of feet between them now. "What could I do for you?"

"Well why do you think the word; 'Nymphomaniac' comes from, Blaine?" the question rolls off of Kurt's tongue with desire embedded in his tone.

"How do you know my name?" the darker male asked.

"I am the muse of the forest, I can hear almost everything that goes on in the woods, as also Puck talking to you and calling you Blaine. Which is, as I presume, your name." he responded sassily.

"Yes it is."

"Then shall I repeat my previous question?" Kurt's eyebrows went upwards, daring Blaine to challenge him.

"No… no I know where…" The man coughed, "Where that word comes from…" his voice went quieter as he spoke.

"Good, then you know what I desire of you." Kurt closed the space between them, brushing his lips gently against Blaine's, not quite kissing the man. A musky smell captured Kurt and his eyes turned three shades darker.

Blaine held his eyes closed as he felt the little bit of pressure against his mouth, his long eyelashes tickling his cheek. A woody, sweet scent filled his nostrils, Kurt smelled like a forest in springtime. Blaine didn't move an inch, though he felt his cock harden in his pants.

Little puffs of breath danced over Blaine's skin until Kurt kissed the other man properly. A surge of electricity ran though their veins, arms were flung over each other's bodies and the men held each other close. Blaine's cock was now fully erect and pushing into Kurt's thigh, luckily the human wasn't alone.

He felt Kurt's member pressing against his hip-bone, Blaine gasped into the kiss and Kurt took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside the other's mouth. They explored each other with hasty licks, hands roamed over each other's bodies and they tried to get closer and closer.

"Blaine!" gasped Kurt as the man squeezed his butt. Blaine's mouth detached itself and he nipped and licked along Kurt's neck, electing sinful moans from the nymph. "Do you know what to do Blaine?" the pale one asked.

"Yeah… I know Kurt." Blaine's hand slipped under Kurt's pants and his finger slid between Kurt's butt cheeks. Blaine pressed against Kurt's entrance as he passed it and Kurt let out a loud groan as he pushed back against the finger.

"Naked. Now." Kurt panted, his nose buried in the curly hair as he tongued Blaine's ear. The shepherd nodded dumbly and quickly undid his shorts. Kurt quickly released Blaine from his shirt as well and he pushed the other man to the ground.

The soft grass tickled Blaine's back as he was lowered on to it. His eyes were filled with wonder as he watched Kurt sitting on his hips. The nymph looked at his with clouded eyes, they were the colour of a stormy night at sea. Kurt said nothing and lifter his hand slowly producing a bush of wild flowers. "This will help us." Kurt said, picking a flower and dipping his fingers inside its hood. He pulled his fingers back out of the yellow pedals looking all sticky and moist. "Give me your hand young shepherd."

Blaine obliges and held up his hand for Kurt to coat in the tantalizing fluid. He watched as Kurt's hand slid over his, not forgetting a spot. The juice made Blaine's fingers tingle in the most pleasant way. "And now, you start to finger me." Kurt stated, pushing Blaine's hand back towards his ass.

"Ok." The curly-haired mortal breathed. He slowly pushed Kurt's ass cheeks apart and teased his fluttering hole. Kurt's cock laid on Blaine's stomach, next to his and both fully erect. Blaine slowly slid his finger inside, feeling Kurt's walls clench around his digit as he pushed in slowly.

Blaine wiggled his finger, feeling Kurt relax under his touch and his hole opening. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine started pumping in and out of him. "More, Blaine!" Kurt ordered, pushing his ass back against Blaine's touch.

Blaine watched Kurt's lithe body fucking himself on his finger and he slid one more inside Kurt, making the nymph groan and throw his head back in pleasure. "Oh gods!" He moaned, his voice high and breathy. Blaine smirked and twisted and spread his fingers inside Kurt, working him open easier than a human. The shepherd added a third and a fourth finger not much later and Kurt was turned into a whiting mess above Blaine.

The wood creature pushed back on Blaine's fingers, his hole tightening as he was trying to keep the other's fingers inside of him. Blaine knew mortals had a prostate he could reach from the inside but were nymphs the same? He crooked his fingers upwards and brushed against a bundle of nerves, making the wood creature whine loudly. "Fuck, mortal I need your cock." Kurt stated, pushing himself up so Blaine's fingers slid out of him. He dipped his fingers back into the flower and coated both their cocks.

Kurt rolled his hips against the shepherd's, their cocks slotting together and the flower's juice heightening their senses. Blaine moaned loudly and arched up into Kurt's touch. "Such an eager mortal…" He drawled out as his hand explored Blaine's muscled chest.

Blaine whined as Kurt caught his nipple in his mouth. Blaine took his cock in his hand and lined it up with Kurt's hole, he pushed in slowly. The tanned man groaned and panted as he let his cock sink into Kurt's tight heat, his cock twitching every now and then until he was fully buried in the other's ass.

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, stormy blue meeting hazel gold. They surged forward and their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance as Blaine's hands roamed Kurt's back. The nymph's hands were planted firmly on Blaine's shoulders as he rolled his hips on top of Blaine's.

"Holy Hera, you're big for a mortal." Kurt panted into Blaine's neck as he let Blaine's cock slide in and out of him. "Zeus, you are so tight, so good." Blaine moaned, his hips snapping up in time with Kurt's thrusts. Kurt started kissing along Blaine's neck nipping and sucking as he slammed down on the other's cock. "Kiss me." Blaine hissed.

Kurt complied and let his lips meet Blaine's once more, he leaned backwards and let his own back hit the soft grass. Blaine followed Kurt's body and now sat on his knees between Kurt's legs. The lithe body spread out in front of him, cock pink and rock-hard against the pale stomach. Blaine moaned a little at the sight and pushed his cock back in.

His thrusts were deep and hard, fucking into Kurt who laid back with his hands wringing into the grass as his chest heaved violently. He looked up at Blaine between his legs, the man was sweating and flushing in the most beautiful fashion Kurt had ever seen.

Blaine hauled Kurt's legs over his shoulder s and angled his cock differently, making Kurt arch up as he let out a string of curses. The shepherd smirked and drove his cock into the nymph at a faster pace, making Kurt ride up the grass and staining his back green.

The pale man's hands wandered over his chest, tweaking his nipples. He let one slide down and wrap around his cock as he felt the coiling heat in his stomach. "Close Blaine, so close." Kurt panted. Blaine nodded and let out a high whine, his hips pounding into Kurt frantically as he too neared orgasm. "M-me too." He let out, voice raspy and broken.

Kurt pumped his cock faster, feeling Blaine his prostate three more times before he shot his load over his chest. Kurt pumped himself through orgasm and watched the pearly juice land on his chest. Blaine moaned feeling Kurt's hole tighten around his cock. He pushed in a couple of more times before he same ass well, his juice filling Kurt up.

Blaine slumped forward on top of Kurt and nuzzled the other's soft skin. "That was…. Just gods, that was amazing…" Blaine said, looking up at Kurt with a grin. "It truly was, my dear shepherd." Kurt answered a radiant smile on his face.

Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt and together they dove into the lake and cleaned each other. Kisses and soft touches were exchanged and soft laughter rang through the woods. Blaine pulled his clothes back on, too soon and watched the nymph with a forlorn expression. "Am I going to see you again?" he asked, looking at the green grass.

Kurt chuckled and lifter Blaine's chin up. "I'll always be with you Blaine, if you need me just call out my name." Kurt answered, kissing Blaine one last time before walking into the woods and away from Blaine. The shorter man sighed and let his head hang low before he turned back to his herd.

* * *

_**A/N: Tadaaaaa! Hope you liked it and show me your love by reviewing people thanks! :D**_

_**Xx Iza.**_


End file.
